Conventionally, a semiconductor apparatus which includes plural kinds of semiconductor elements formed by different semiconductor materials has been known. For example, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) module which includes IGBTs and diodes that become paired with the IGBTs is incorporated in a power convertor. In a case where temperature rating limits of IGBTs and diodes are different, elements which have higher temperature rating limits are made of SiC (silicon carbide), i.e. the elements are constituted of a SiC semiconductor, and elements which have lower temperature rating limit are made of Si (silicon), i.e. the elements are constituted of a Si semiconductor (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Although silicon carbide has higher heat tolerance than silicon, manufacturing semiconductors from silicon carbide is more difficult than manufacturing semiconductors from silicon. Thus silicon carbide is used for manufacturing diodes which have more simple structures than transistors.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-221381